


Hidden

by snowytears



Category: Because of Mr. Terupt - Rob Buyea
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Libraries, M/M, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowytears/pseuds/snowytears
Summary: Luke has accidentally walked in on something he shouldn’t have, between two people who value their privacy above everything. It had become routine for him, being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe this time, though, it won’t be so bad.
Relationships: Luke Bennett/Peter Jacobs





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the complete lack of works in this fandom, so I decided to build my way from the ground up. I’ll be there to see this ship sea-worthy 🚢  
> This is just for anyone that’s desperate for more content aside from the books themselves

Luke frantically looked around the dim library he was in, wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

He had just returned from seeing something he was definitely not supposed to have seen, and was panicking; hoping, praying to any gods above that no one had seen him.

—

Luke had been doing his rounds through the school, checking that all classrooms were empty to make sure no one got locked in, or to prevent suspicious activity. He was unsure of which, and didn’t care to find out, thinking of all that had happened in the recent years. All of a sudden, he heard the screech from the metal legs of a desk, then a thud, as if something on the desk had fallen to the linoleum floor.

He decided to go and investigate - that was his job as the monitor - what, and who had made that noise, and what they were doing inside after school hours, so Luke picked up the pace of his short steps, ensuring his sneakers didn’t make any noise in case it was someone actually dangerous. He found himself outside of the art classroom, which he knew didn’t have any club meets this week, as it was being remodeled with new flooring, furniture and countertops.

And- _wow, okay_ was the first thought he had when he saw who was inside. When he stepped into the classroom, barely past the threshold, he saw something he was not expecting. Sitting on the wooden desk, a girl ‘is that Jessica?’ wearing very recognizable denim shorts over black leggings and a red-brown beanie, was pressed up against someone.

Also shocking- that someone was Jeffrey. Jeffrey, who seemed to be holding her close to him, a protective arm wrapped around her back, while she looked to be on the verge of tears again, her eyes red as if she had already been crying before Luke had stepped inside. Luke heard Jeffrey speaking to her softly, though he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

The two luckily hadn’t noticed Luke yet, so he quickly backed out of the classroom, and once he had stepped outside he began the slow trek back to the main office after he had cleared his head of the thoughts running through his head. He hadn’t noticed, but somewhere throughout this, he had begun to hold his breath, a force of habit after so long, after so many years of sneaking around and finding himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He knew how much Jeffrey values his privacy, and he knew how much Jessica values their close friendship. He knew that, back in the fifth grade with Terupt, no one but Jessica had known anything about Jeffrey. If the both of them had found out that he had walked in on the couple sharing a warm moment, they would’ve had his head and no one could stop them. He decided to walk a little faster.

—

That’s what led him here. An empty media center, belonging to the freshmen, after he heard some footsteps not too many feet behind him, and he panicked, thinking Jeffrey had seen him on his way out.

Luke heard the door open from where he was curled up behind the librarian’s desk, and he held his breath, counting slowly to make sure he wouldn’t run out of air, something he had learned over the years. He put his palm over his mouth in case he involuntarily exhaled, and brought his knees up to his chest. With his free hand, he played with a loose thread at the end of his pant leg, making a mental note to cut it off later and stitch the rest before the process started again and another thread showed up, until he lost an inch of the jeans and they became too short.

He refocused back on the situation at hand, and his breathing picked up again. He pulled out his cellphone and cursed when the screen didn’t light up. He curled into himself more and listened to the footsteps that were slowly, but deliberately getting closer to where he was hiding. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped right behind the oak wooden desk, and he heard the _tap, tap, tap,_ of the person tapping their fingers against the desk surface. Luke, completely silent, watched in still fear as a shadow fell over him and the gray carpet in front of him.

A breathy whisper was then next to him, and the mystery person uttered one word. “Luke?”

Luke would deny any accusations that he jumped, hit his head against the underside of the desk, and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this work will be, nor do I have a set update schedule. I’ll try to update at least twice a month, and hopefully I can finish this short little thing in four chapters at most. Please be kind.


End file.
